Mend The Bond
by DayLightDove
Summary: Years ago, Rin got sick of the ridicule and being used so he fled to Gehenna, became it's prince and hardened his heart against those who hurt him. Now demons are taking over Assiah as Satan takes over with Rin by his side. Yukio and the others head out to try get Rin to come back to their side and defeat Satan to save Assiah. Can they do it or is Rin and Assiah lost to them?HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is the new story!**

 **Well, its a semi-sequel really since it can stand on its own if it wanted to. However, there are two other stories of mine that can be seen with a connection to this. One is the actually story this is a semi-sequel of "Let It Go" as well as my one-shot "You Are Lost, You Can Never Go Home". To all of you who read "Let It Go" Look! I fulfilled my promise about the sequel/semi-sequel! To everyone else, I hope you enjoy!** **Side note, if any of you know about my Satan I usually write (Who you can find in my stories "Taken", "Living", and "Protect You, Always") This Satan is not the same one and is the typical, cruel and insane Satan. As for the demon kings, I'm still working stuff out but I most likely won't change their personalities that much.**

 **Ok enough of that, I don't own BE/ANE**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

The floor beneath them shook as they heard walls begin to crumble around them. The students looked to their teacher for help, but he was not paying attention to them or anything around him. He glared at the demon across from him who sat in his chair just giving a smile. However, if one looked close enough, they would see the strain to keep the smile in place and the tenseness of the demon's shoulders at each sound that rung from beyond the walls.

"What do you mean you can't do anything?!" Yukio exclaimed at the former-headmaster of True Cross.

"I mean, I don't see what you could possibly ask me to do in this situation." Mephisto replied, as his gaze turned to look out the window where he could see demons running wild and True Cross crumbling beneath it all. "I could not possibly stand up against Satan's power, let alone him and Rin's combined."

Yukio and the others all cringed at the name spoken. To think it was him willingly standing beside the king of demons, the wielder of the blue flames himself as they burned and demolished Assiah for their rule. To think it was only a few years ago they had lost Rin to Gehenna. Why had he gone to Gehenna? Well, he had been fed up with being called a demon by all those he cared for, only gaining him pain as the result. Plus the fact that the Vatican only wanted him to be a weapon, which was really the only reason why no one killed him. So he had vanished. Yukio had searched for a year, trying to find him but to no luck. Then, one day, they found him within the woods and attempted to bring him back, only to find he had fled to Gehenna and became its prince and became what they all believed he was. Yukio and the others, who found they were guilty and had joined in the search for Rin to apologize, tried to get him to come back, that they were sorry and wanted him back.

Rin did not give to their pleas, his heart to hard and cold from his years in Gehenna and from their harsh actions and words beforehand. He had escaped them and now, a few years later, had returned with an army and Satan himself. They attacked without mercy and at True Cross first. They hunted down the exorcists and caused a bloody massacre. But it didn't stop there. No, the demons spread far and wide, causing many to see them and strike terror in many hearts.

"Understand," Mephisto spoke up, "That the only one with possibly enough power to defeat Satan and send the demons back to Gehenna would be Rin, for not even the demon kings have been able to hold against his power. But I do recall him fleeing from ridicule to the side of the demons."

"Then we have to get to him and show him how sorry we are!" Shiemi cried, coming up besides Yukio with tears shinning in her green eyes.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow before letting out a loud laugh. "And how do you expect to him through an army of demons let alone convince him when you failed before?"

"I don't care!" Shiemi exclaimed before turning to the others, "And you shouldn't either! The Rin I knew would never do this?! He's just hurt and confused and it's our fault!"

"You don't know that Moriyama." Bon spoked up. "People change-"

"But Rin's a good person!" Shiemi protested. "He changed because of us!"

"Please, if you were really his friend you would try more than one time to show him that." Izumo scoffed.

"And what do you know about having friends?" Bon snapped at her.

"More than you, apparently."

"Stop it!" Konekomaru shouted at the two getting them to look at him.

"Koneko…" Shima tried but he continued.

"This isn't a time for us to argue! The end of the world is pretty much here and we have to stick together!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I agree with Moriyama about what she said about Okumura, but nothing can get done with the two of you arguing!"

They stared in shock at the aria. They hadn't expected him to speak up, let alone support the fact that they should seek out Rin. Yukio hid back a small smile, one that would show he appreciated the fact they were all willing to bring Rin back, even if it might cost them their lives.

"My, my," Mephisto spoke reminding them he was there. "It's amazing to see such commitment and willingness to do something like this. Assiah might have some hope left."

"So you'll help us?" Shiemi asked with a smile.

"I can get you away from here, but as for help to getting to Rin, that is more difficult, especially since Satan will be looking for me."

Bon frowned. "If you can't get us to Rin, how do you expect us to get even near him in the first place?"

"You might be surprised by who will be willing to help you." Mephisto hummed. "I know not all demons are fans of Satan, but then again, they also are not fans of exorcists."

"Is there anything you can do for us?" Yukio asked.

"As I said, I can get you away from here, but that is all for now." With a wave of his hand, a vortex appeared. "This will take you away from True Cross and from there I wish you luck on your journey. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you come back here."

"Why is that?" Yukio asked.

"Hm, no reason right now." The building shook once again and they could hear growls swarming outside the door. "Well, in you go!" With that, Mephisto began nudging them all into the vortex, despite their protests. Just as the vortex closed, the door slammed open and a vicious voice greeted him as he found piecing blue and red eyes glaring at him with a sickening smile.

"Hello Samael."

"Hello father."

* * *

 **So that was that! I hope that was all ok! Next chapter we'll actually get to see Rin's part of this all as well as this group once more.**

 **Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so this is the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites**

 **I grant you all with this nice long chapter! I mean really, this is long!**

 **I don't own BE/ANE**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Rin sighed as he looked at the state Assiah had become as the demons ran through the city. He couldn't deny the small pain that rose in his chest at the sight of his once home. He had never been one to hurt for fun, he was always on the defensive side of a battle, and it wasn't really him. But then, Gehenna had changed him. He embraced his flames and demonic nature as well as learned how to rein in emotions such as these so many would not see his "weaknesses" as his father called them.

"Ah! My dear son, there you are!" Rin turned to see Satan approaching him with his large, sharp grin upon his face. Going to Gehenna, he had found that he had gotten his looks from his father, who had the same hair color, eye color, and skin tone as he, but that was where their similarities ended. Satan's hair was long and fell to his shoulders and framed his face and his eyes glowed dangerously with the blue flames within. He was dressed in a long, dark blue, ripped up cloak with black pants and shoes. Underneath the cloak there was a gray shirt that has silver covering his wrists and neck. His tail is out but it is a tough leathery look with an arrow point on the end and Rin knows he had large s hidden, somehow, beneath the cloak.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Satan asks as he wraps an arm around Rin, who resisted flinching at the contact. Rin knew it was not a fatherly act but more of one that showed a possessive proudness. He knew Satan did not care about him in any way besides the fact that he was a powerful heir that he couldn't risk losing. But, even with the lack of love, he had been accepted more in Gehenna then he had been in Assiah.

"Yes father." Rin replied, knowing it's what he'd want to hear. See, another thing Rin had learned very early on that as long as what you said or did didn't upset Satan, you'd be safe. Rin's brothers had been reluctant to tell Rin what happened to those who upset Satan, but it wasn't long before he found out himself. Since then, he dared not go against what his father wished of him nor do something "human" in his presence.

"Ah, such screams of despair." Satan sighed as a wicked grin crossed his face at the thought of all the humans screams.

Rin grimaced but controlled his anger once more before speaking to Satan. "If it is alright with you, father, I would like to go find my brothers." They were the only ones he felt comfortable around and the only ones he let his true self show through without hesitation.

Satan glanced at Rin before answering. "Sure, go ahead. I have something to do anyway."

With that Rin stepped away, letting out a relieved breath, before rolling his shoulders and letting his wings, about the size of his body, appear upon his back and took to the sky. That was another thing. With accepting his demonic nature, Rin was able to hold control over his demonic features, letting them appear when he wanted or needed. Otherwise, the only things that he couldn't hide because of his demon blood was his tail, the slightly pointed canines, and the slight point to his ears. He could pretty much look as he did when he was last in Assiah, only now he could control his demonic side better and he didn't lose control over his flames or his look.

His large, dark wings carried him over the burning and destroyed buildings and once again that pain welled in his chest at the sight. He wanted to cover his ears and pretend this wasn't happening, but he fought against that and instead tried to block it out, to not care. It was hard to do, knowing that many of these people were innocent that had nothing to do with both the ever present hatred between exorcists and demons or took part in the pain and isolation given to Rin during his life in Assiah. As he continued to glide through the air, Rin caught sight of a familiar woods that had smoke rising from it. The sight reminded him of _that_ night so many years ago when his 'friends' had turned on him, not even giving him a chance to explain anything. These upsetting thoughts were whipped from his mind when a voice called out to him.

"Hey Rin! Where you've been?" Rin turned to see his brother Astaroth, Demon King of Rot, waving at him. Astaroth looked about 17 with short white hair that faded to gray at the tips. His eyes were red and he had his pointed tail out. He wore a checkered red long-sleeved shirt with a black vest. His pants were black jeans with a chain on the right side and black shoes.

Rin gave a smile and landed before his older brother, his wings disappearing beneath his clothing. "Oh, you know, just flying around."

"What's wrong, Rin?!" Another voice cried in a worried tone. Rin turned to see Egyn, Demon King of Water, running towards him. He looked about 19 with turquoise colored hair that had his bangs frame his face and pulled into a wavy pony-tail that reached his mid-back. He had pale skin and blue eyes that looked like the ocean. He wore a teal shirt that looked like he made of scales, navy leggings, black boots, and a dark blue cloak that stayed connected with a sapphire gem. He continued worried over Rin as he stood in front of him. "You're upset! Did something happen?! Do we need to punish someone?! Oh, I swear if someone was hurting you-"

"Would you calm down?" An annoyed voice snapped. "If anything, I blame the fact of this on Father. He was most likely talking to him." This voice belonged to Iblis, Demon King of Fire, one of the few kings who didn't care about hiding how they felt about Satan when he wasn't around. Iblis looked about 20 to 21 years old with scarlet hair with yellow tips that was spiked back, golden eyes and tan skin. He had on red jeans with golden chains hanging on both sides, black boots, and an orange shirt. He had on a dark red trench coat that was unbuttoned and had flames dancing at the bottom of it.

"Iblis! You know better than to talk about Father like that!" Egyn whined, glancing around in fear of Satan being nearby.

"Oh please, Egyn," Astaroth said rolling his eyes. "You know for a fact that that's not the worst he's said."

"But you still shouldn't voice you're thoughts out loud like that! You could get hurt!" Egyn cried, even though his arguments were futile. "I mean, you could at least restrain yourselves!"

"Restrain ourselves?" Astaroth choked out past a laugh. "I might get at least a few minutes in that but, Iblis? He will talk shit about that bastard any chance he gets!"

"Besides, I'm just voicing all our thoughts, right Rin?" Iblis turned to his younger brother, expecting back up in this as he usually did, since Rin didn't mind admitting Satan was a bastard at times, but the teen wasn't paying attention. He was staring off towards the burning woods. "Rin?"

"I told you something was making him upset!" Egyn snapped at the two before going back over to Rin. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine." Rin said, not looking at them. "It's nothing."

"So nothing includes staring at the forest which happened to be the place you had been betrayed and shunned by your former friends?" A monotonous voice spoke from behind. The words did not help Rin's mood and at the reminder of such a time caused his mood to drop even more.

"Beelzebub! You're not helping!" Egyn snapped in the direction of the voice. Beelzebub, who was crouching nearby, was the Demon King of Insects. He looked about 19 and had pale skin and brown hair that stuck out in all directions. His face was completely neutral, save for the eyes. His red eyes were wide and bug like, usually reminding people of an insane man. He wore black boots, dark brown, almost black jeans, and an untucked, long-sleeved, cream button up. Over the button up was a black, unbuttoned vest. The vest was like a bug with three strands of cloth coming from the back of it to wrap around each arm.

Next to Beelzebub stood a man who looked about 21 with pale skin, completely black eyes, and black hair that reached slightly passed his chin and covered his right eye. He wore a black cloak that completely hid his body with a diamond for the cloak's clip. This was Azazel, Demon King of Spirits and Air. He stood there with no expression upon his face and said nothing as he just stared at the group before him.

"Egyn, its fine!" Rin continued, trying to convince his mother-hen of a brother. "Just forget about it. Nothing's wrong." He went to continue when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Azazel standing there, looking down at him. Even though he never spoke a word or showed any emotion, Rin understood what he meant; stop lying.

"Let go Azazel." Rin snapped, trying to shrug off his brother only to fail.

"He will let go when you finally tell us the true about how you're feeling." They all turned to see Lucifer, Demon King of Light and oldest of all the brothers, walking towards them. He looked about 25 with slightly, sun kissed skin, green-yellow eyes, and light blonde hair that framed his face and reached his chin. He wore a white suit with a yellow tie.

"I said I'm fine!" Rin snapped once more. Lucifer sighed at his youngest brother and placed his hand upon Rin's upper arms, Azazel letting go, and looking into the teen's cobalt eyes.

"Rin, you seem to be forgetting again that we are not Father." He spoke softly. "You can tell us what's bothering you." Rin was silent for a few moments, obviously having an internal debate about letting himself show through or stay hidden behind the mask he's created for Satan and his enemies.

His real self won out and he let out a sigh. "It's just, being here brings back sour memories for me, ok? And, Bee's comment didn't really help." Rin shot a glare to Beelzebub who wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"I was simply saying what happened there, is that wrong?" Beelzebub asked.

"It is when you should clearly know it makes people upset." Lucifer snapped.

"Ooh, you made Luci angry!" Iblis cried with a smirk on his face. Lucifer just rolled his eyes at the demon king.

"Hey, Lucifer, what do you think will happen to Samael now that we're in Assiah? And Amaimon?" Astaroth asked turning to his brother.

"Honestly, I don't want to know." Lucifer answered.

"Father won't hurt them that bad, right?" Egyn asked. "I mean, they're still his sons."

"You mean, you're asking if that bastard will actually hold back on someone? Not a chance." Iblis replied with a scoff.

"But still…" Egyn trailed off.

"Don't look so down Egyn." Astaroth said slapping the other on the back, making the Demon King of Water loose his balance. "I mean, Amaimon should be better off."

Iblis scoffed once more. "He helped Samael over Father, I think it will be worse."

"But they did try to help awaken little brother." Beelzebub pointed out. "So, it won't be too bad."

"As long as he didn't do anything else to defy Satan." Iblis pointed out.

"Are you saying you wouldn't look for a chance to go against Father?" Astaroth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I wouldn't be stupid enough to join fucking exorcists."

"I almost did." Rin pointed out. "And I didn't get punished."

"That's because you didn't know any other way to go against Father, and when you stopped, you came to Gehenna willingly, hence, no punishment." Iblis replied.

"Besides," Astaroth said. "You only did it because: one-what Iblis said, two-you didn't realize you had us, and three-you didn't realize how shallow and cruel exorcists where!"

"…right." Rin sighed looking down at the reminder of how he was treated. At his words, Astaroth earned a smack on the head from Lucifer and the blonde spoke up.

"Why don't we go find something to do until Satan calls for…something important." Lucifer offered. The others agree, each in their own special way, before they headed off. Rin took one last look at the woods before following his brothers.

* * *

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Suguro exclaimed as he looked around the area they were in. There weren't many building and they could find no people around. In the distance, they could see smoke rising in the air and they could only guess that that was True Cross City.

"I would assume we need to regroup before heading back towards True Cross." Yukio spoke up, his gaze in the direction of the smoke. "It's obvious Sir. Pheles was certain we would have to head back there and, as much as I wouldn't trust his word, I feel as though he was correct in assuming that Satan would take up living at True Cross. That way, he could gloat over that fact he had taken down the Vatican."

"How are we supposed to regroup when there's nothing to regroup with?" Izumo asked. "We don't have any weapons save for the ones you carry with you and it's not like we can just head straight for True Cross without a plan."

"You're correct about that Izumo." Yukio replied looking at the others now. "Besides, it wouldn't be smart to head out to go after Rin right away. First, we need to figure out where we are. After that, we'll gather what we need and begin to head out. Hopefully, on the way, we may gain some help."

"You mean, team up with exorcists who were able to escape?" Konekomaru asked.

"That, or, if we have to or are able to, we may gain some help from demons." Yukio replied getting a few gasps from the others.

"Get help from demons!?" Shima cried.

"Are you crazy?!" Konekomaru exclaimed.

"Mr. Okumura, are you sure we would be able to trust any of these demons?" Suguro questioned with a scowl.

"No, I don't." Yukio replied.

"Maybe they're all not that bad!" Shiemi spoke up with a squeak, blushing when everyone turned their attention to her. "I mean, Mr. Pheles did say we may find some unexpected help. Maybe he was referring to other demons."

"That's a good guess Shiemi, but we still have to be cautious." Yukio replied

"Oh…right."

"What would a demon have to gain from helping us anyway?" Izumo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, they don't like Satan or something?" Shima offered nervously. "I mean, Rin had been a good guy before, so why can't there be a good demon, right?"

"Yes, but Rin was raised in Assiah before he awakened his demon side, not Gehenna." Yukio reminded the other. "It will be risky, but if we want to reach Rin, we'll need any chance we get." Then he looked around the deserted town. "But first we should try to find anything that could be of use or could tell us where we are. However, don't look far from the group so that way we won't lose anyone or run into trouble unprepared."

The others nodded in agreement and began to look around the town for anything of use. They continued for hours but many things were cover in debris from destroyed buildings. They were lucky enough to find some food that was not spoiled or ruined and they soon found a building intact enough for them to sleep in without worry. They then split up into groups to find anything else, and were to meet back there when they were finished.

By the time they searched a majority of the small town, well as much as they could, they were tired and rested the almost the moment they laid down for rest.

* * *

 **So that was that. I hope you liked my demon kings!**

 **Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

 **Until next time! :D**


End file.
